herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Nightray
Gilbert Nightray (commonly referred to as Raven) is the main character of Pandora Hearts. He is voiced by Azuma Sakamoto as younger and Toriumi Kousuke as older. Appearance Gilbert has black hair of longer-length which he often has styled in an untidy manner (thus earning him the nickname 'Seaweed-head' from Alice) and golden eyes. Ten years prior to the plot, when he was still a child and a servant of the Vessalius dukedom, he wore a blue outfit resembling a sailor boy's clothes, as well as black boots. Currently, he wears a collared shirt with some buckles on it, a cravat over it, a pair of white gloves, black pants with a strap around his right leg - close to the hip - which holds his gun. He also has a black coat, black boots that are pointed at the tips, and a black hat given to him by Ada which he treasures greatly. He also has a curved gold earring cuff on his left ear. Gilbert is currently 182 cm tall, and lacks his left arm, which he had Raven burn off because of a spell which Jury had placed on him (more specifically his arm) in order to bind him to Glen Baskerville. Personality Oz is his most important person, for whom he is willing to sacrifice anything; this protectiveness is compounded by the fact that he was brainwashed by Miranda Barma to protect Jack Vessalius (and therefore Oz, who is his medium) even if it means killing. When Gil is drunk, he reverts to his fourteen-year-old self, an insecure crybaby. He cares deeply about the hat that Ada gave him. He is a great cook, terrified of cats, unable to quit smoking in eight attempts, and constantly afraid that as Oz grows, he will be left behind. Gil is shown to have become close to Alice, despite his constant arguing with her. Though at first wanting to kill her.13 Gil saves Alice when she falls down in a small rockslide later. He is a wonderful cook who happens to be terrified of cats. Ten years earlier, he was very shy and very emotional. He also was constantly picked on by Oz , who was a kind and loyal boy nevertheless. Ten years later (current setting), Gilbert seems to have developed a cold and reserved exterior but despite this, his caring and kind personality remains intact. He is Oz's servant and is completely loyal to him. He has numerous times, expressed and shown his commitment to him. (eg. breaking free of Doldum's control rather than harming Oz) He can be harsh at times; especially towards Alice, likely due to her contract with and the threat it poses to his master. He hates it and becomes furious when Oz withholds information pertaining to the contractor's seal from him. He does this out of concern for him. Sometimes (for example when drunk) he reverts to his old self again, crying easily and calling Oz "Young Master." Rufus Barma revealed that he tried to quit smoking eight times and failed. History Gil was Glen's servant 100 years ago in order to fulfill his duty of being the next Glen after Oswald, and he is also a Baskerville, due to his ability to be greatly wounded, but not killed. He was nearly killed by Jack and in order to save him, his brother Vincent opened a path to the Abyss.15 (It is later revealed that Gil was killed in order to serve as Glen's new vessel, and when Vincent interrupted the ceremony the Tragedy occurred.) He was taken in as a servant by the current Vessalius family fifteen years ago, after he was discovered injured and amnesiac in the Vessalius gardens. He came to be Oz's closest friend, and was invited to be a part of the boy's coming-of-age ceremony. During the ceremony, Zwei uses her chain Doldum to control his body and forces him to attack Oz. After he regains consciousness, he recognizes one of the Baskervilles as Oz's father and when Oz attacks the man with a sword, Gilbert takes the wound and falls unconscious. Gil remains loyal to Oz during his time in the Abyss. Shortly after the ceremony, he is approached by Xerxes Break who arranges his adoption into the Nightray family in exchange for inside information on the family's doings. He views this as a betrayal, since the Nightrays are the prime suspects in the assassination of Oz's mother, but he agrees to join the family when he learns that contracting their chain 'Raven' might give him the power to rescue Oz. He trains in gunmanship and eventually kills the Nightray family before the chain deems him worthy to contract with it. Once he obtains the chain, he takes the name Raven and goes to work for Break as a member of Pandora. Plot When Oz returns from the Abyss, Gil is the first one at his side. Initially, Oz is unaware that 'Raven' is Gil, but during the second battle with Zwei his true identity is revealed. Gilbert uses his chain's power to bind B-Rabbit, keeping Alice in her human form and preventing Oz's seal from moving when they are not in battle. It is shown in Retrace 45 that he has always had the right to make the contract with Raven, which leads him to gaining the chain. It is also said that Gilbert had been poisoned on a targeted attack against the Nightrays by a mysterious headhunter. Gil has gotten all of his memories back of Sablier and the Tragedy from 100 years ago, his true master is Glen, whose soul lies within Leo, and Gilbert shot Oz by Glen's commands, however he broke free and burn down his own arm. Trivia *According to Break, the reason he began smoking is because he idolizes Oscar Vessalius. *When he was younger, he was voiced by Azuma Sakamoto also voiced Toph Beifong and as older, he was voiced by Toriumi Kousuke also voiced Kiba Inuzuka and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Gallery 4fab345536d5aed8cbb5e62b1ee218f8.jpg Ep_25000_1.jpg 5adc06597b8d2ebf5c1386a44e3ee7d4.jpg tumblr_mkvwtb6XoU1r0fwa4o1_500.jpg gil and cat.jpg Raven_Pic.jpg|Gil and his Chain, Raven gilbert-gilbert-nightray-23823657-500-281.jpg U100-101.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:Related to Villain Category:Amnesiac Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Outright Category:Sympathetic Category:Strong-Willed